Forgotten Memories
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: What if instead of the murder rap, Logan got a case of amnesia after the fight with the PCHers on the bridge? This story will follow and alternative route through senior year.


**Author's Notes: Though I loved some of the moments that LoVe had in season 2...It didn't have nearly enough LoVe interaction for me. And I was beyond annoyed that Duncan was back in Veronica's life. So I have been trying to think of a really good idea where I could keep all the wonderfulness of season 1 but then start at the end of it and change some things about season 2...this is what I 've come up with. **

**Instead of finding himself with a murder rap from the fight with the PCHers on the bridge, Logan gets amnesia instead...only it's that weird kind of amnesia where you just block out a certain array of memories. LOL. I know next to nothing about how amnesia works so its a good thing that this is a work of fiction. Anyway, when he wakes up in the hospital...the last thing Logan can remember is being at the Sunset Regant with Veronica and Trina. He doesn't remember anything after that at all. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LoVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue**

Veronica stood in the hallway looking through the tiny window on the door. Inside the ICU room, Logan lay battered and brusied with a white bandage wrapped around the top of his head covering his hair. Her heart ached to see him like that and fear radiated through the rest of her body. He had finally woken up after four full days of unconsciousness. Four days when the doctors weren't sure if he would ever wake up. Four days where she was certain that he would die before she ever got to say the things to him that she needed to say, most especially that she was sorry.

But he was awake now. He was gonna be ok. He had to be. And she was petrified to go in there and talk to him. So she did was she is best at. She hides. This time it was in the hallway outside of his hospital room. She watched as Trina, Logan's only remaining family, stood next to his bed and talked with the doctor and Logan laid quiety in the bed staring up at the ceiling. She knew him well enough to know that he was annoyed. His hands were clentched on his stomach as they rested on the stark white blanket that covered his body.

As much as she wanted to go in there and hear what the doctor was saying to Logan's sister, she knew that she couldn't. Both because she wasn't family and because she was a coward. So instead she had kept a vigil outside of the door as she had for the last few days. It was fornate for her that her father was in the room just down the hall. The hospital waiting room, more accurately this hallway, had become her home this week. Between Logan and her father she rarely went home.

Stepping away from the door to Logan's room, Veronica sat down on the bench against the wall. She pulled her knees up to rest her chin and let out a long sigh. This was not the way that she was supposed to be spending her summer. Sitting vigil outside of her father's hospital room because he was severly hurt trying to rescue her from the crazy that is Aaron Echolls and Logan's room because he had managed to get himself beaten into a coma, was not her idea of a fun carefree summer which she had promised herself she would have after finally solving Lily's murder. But she wouldn't be any where else. She couldn't be. Logan and her dad needed her and she wouldn't let them down. Not ever again.

The door to Logan's room opened and Trina stepped out with the doctor. She thanked him as he turned away. Trina looked over at Veronica, " Hey Veronica." She walked over and sat down on the bench next to her. " I can't believe your still here."

"How is he? I saw that he's awake?"

Trina nodded. " He is awake but confused."

Veronica scrunched her face, " what do you mean by confused?"

Trina sighed, " he doesn't remember anything that happened Veronica. The doctor asked what the last thing he remembers is and he said being at the Regant with you and me thinking that his mom was alive." She huffed out a wave of air. " He said and I quote, 'I broke down like a little girl in Veronica Mars arms because it turns out my mother really did off herself.' He's a mess."

Veronica couldn't stop the shock from spreading across her face. "That seems like a lifetime ago." So much had changed since that day. Namely the way that she saw Logan. It was hard to see him as a jackass when he was breaking down in his arms over the loss of his mother. The mother that he had hoped wasn't really dead. The mother that he had trusted her to find for him.

"He railed at me for making him believe that she could be alive. Again." Trina put on a good front but it was obvious that she was bothered by Logan's state. She'd been surprisingly and uncharacticatically there for Logan in the days since he was found on the bridge nearly dead. She'd been by his side immediately and called Veronica the second that she had gotten to the hospital. The fact that she wasn't preening for the media and selling the Aaron Echolls story to every television station in existence was hard to believe. Especially for people that knew Trina. She lived to be the center of attention and with Aaron and Logan both in hospital beds, she would certainly be that. Though to Veronica's knowledge, Trina hadn't been to see her father even once since he was admitted.

" He really doesn't remember any of the stuff that happened after that?" So much stuff, significant stuff came after that day. It was hard to believe that Logan didn't pocess those particular memories anymore.

Trina shook her head. " The doctor said that it might be temporary, but with the blow that Logan took to his head, it could also be permanant...frontal lobe something or other I believe he said."

That was serious. Well, at least it sounded serious. She had known the fact that he had stayed out of it so long wasn't going to be a good thing, but hearing the words out loud made it all too real. He didn't remember anything that happened in the last couple of months. He didn't remember them. And he didn't remember the truth about Lilly and his dad. Oh God. He didn't remember. "Did you tell him?"

Trina didn't need to ask what Veronica was talking about. " Not yet. I know I have to but he's going to freak out."

Veronica nodded. That he was. When he finally learned the truth about his father's dirty deeds, Logan would be devastated, furious and destroyed all at the same time. It broke her already torn in half heart. "You have to tell him, though, Trina. You know that right?" Trina would be the best possible choice of people to tell him. It had to come from her. The fact that not only were his father and girlfriend having an affair but that said father killed said girlfriend was going to be a huge blow to Logan's already fragile state. And considering all the things that she has accused him of in the last few weeks, Veronica was certainly not the person that needed to tell him.

The red head nodded, " I know. I just...I'm not sure that I even believe it myself, Veronica. Daddy a murderer? I just..."

Veronica sighed, " I know. I know, but I saw the tapes Trina. Duncan saw the tapes. The police saw the tapes. He did it." The truth about Aaron Echolls and Lilly Kane had set the town of Neptune on fire. Aaron's arrest for murder and attempted murder of Keith and Veronica Mars coupled with the Kane's arrests for obstruction of justice have made for a busy couple of days for the media outlets.

It was hard for the other girl to believe that her father was capable of such henious activity, Veronica could understand that, but evidence was evidence. The fact that Aaron had nearly killed her in a mission to get the tapes back spoke volumes about his guilt. " I got offered a deal for a movie yesterday."

That was fast, though not really unexpected at all. Aaron Echolls was a hot shot Hollywood actor of course there would be movies made about his arrest for satustory rape, muder and attempted murder. And knowing Trina, Veronica knew what would be coming next even as she asked the question outloud. " Did you take it?"

"Of course I did." Well so much for Trina being a changed person. Same ole same ole.

Veronica sighed again. "What does that have to do with Logan? He isn't going to want any part of it, you know that right?" Logan hated the spotlight when it had anything to do with his father. Despised it.

Trina turned so that she was facing away from straight in front of her and now looked at Veronica, " I am leaving tomorrow for New York, Veronica."

"You can't leave him alone Trina." Her voice was full of worry as she said the words. How could she even think about leaving her brother alone at a time like this? He needs you."

"He has you. You're his girlfriend, Veronica. I know you will take good care of him."

Veronica shook her head, her blonde hair swaying back and forth at the movement. " Logan and I broke up. I...I thought he killed Lilly. I turned him in to the police, Trina. I am the last person that Logan wants to see let alone take care of him." Even saying the words outloud hurt. How could she ever believe that Logan would hurt anyone let alone Lily. He had loved Lily.

"But he doesn't remember any of that Veronica. You two can start over." The hopefulness in Trina's voice was evident.

Again, the blonde shook her head, " the part of his life that he remembers is a time that he and I were barely even friends. I helped him when he thought that Lynn was alive and thats it." The fact that everything had changed for Veronica that day didn't mean the same for Logan. She had started dating Leo that same night and Logan had lost himself in alcohol. They were friendly. They had never defined their relationship after that. And now they didn't have one. " Besides, once my dad is released, he and I are heading out of town for the summer." It wasn't a lie. After everything that had happened, Veronica had decided it was way past time for her and her dad to get out of Neptune for awhile so after a few conversations with Alicia, they decided that they would go with the Fennells to Chicago for the summer.

Trina huffed, " Veronica I was counting on you to take care of Logan for me."

"Look, Logan isn't going to want me anywhere near him ok."

The subject at hand's older sister folded her arms across her chest and glared at Veronica, "then why have you been camped out here constantly. I thought you cared about my brother."

"I do care about him, Trina. But I didn't trust him before I found out that it was Aaron who killed Lilly. I accused Logan. I had him arrested. He's not going to forgive me for that. I hadn't even done anything to him before and he made my life a living hell for a year." She had actually hurt Logan this time. Betrayed him even. He wouldn't give her the chance to ever do that again.

Knowing her brother the way she did, Trina knew that she was right. It didn't matter that Logan couldn't remember everything that happened, when he finally did he would be furious with Veronica. And if he never did, they hadn't been a couple yet in the memories that Logan did have. Veronica was right, Logan wouldn't want her around. So instead that meant that Trina had to stay. She huffed. " I guess that I'm not going to New York until Logan is out of this place." She looking arond the hallway, glaring at the walls like they were her enemy.

Veronica held on to the urge to roll her eyes and stood up. " I'm going to go sit with my dad. " She looked towards Logan's room. If only things could be different. If only... shaking off that way of thinking she gave Trina a slight smile, " I'm glad that he's ok. "

Trina nodded and stood as well, ready to go back into the room and fill her brother in on the lastest headlines about their families. She watched Veronica walk away and sighed again. Only her brother could mess up something as good as Veronica and still not have himself to blame for it.


End file.
